


Look Out for You (Since you're too stubborn)

by Technoraine



Series: A rebels downtime [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I just really like writing the interactions between Theo and Seer, its rated teen for language, my two wanna be badasses that actually care a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoraine/pseuds/Technoraine
Summary: Kickstart's needed out of town and has to leave the rest of his crew at home, but they can handle themselves without him.Or at least most of them can.One of them seems to be taking this a lot harder then the rest, but is too stubborn to realize what he's doing to himself. Too determined to be fine on his own.Luckily Theo's there to snap him out of it.





	Look Out for You (Since you're too stubborn)

It was always difficult when KT had to leave. Every time this happened their crew was forced to admit that he was important in their daily lives as rebels, not only was he their medic but also the calming force to the rest of the groups chaos. More importantly he was the calming force to _Seer's_ chaos.

It was just for a few days this time, an easy support job for a small crew in the district over. Just far enough to make coming home every night too much of a chore and completely impractical. So, with only mild reluctance, he had agreed to stay with them instead of making the trip every day. Which brings Seer to his current situation.

He misses his goddamn boyfriend.

It wouldn't be so bad if he could at least call him, but being on a job meant Kickstart had to leave his phone open for the others in his temporary crew. He understood that at least. Its essential for rebel crews to maintain contact with their medics, not just for their own injuries but also because most field medics are non combatants and need to be able to radio for help if they get cornered. Luckily for them, KT was one of the few who can handle themselves in CQC, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked to.

Fishing in his pocket he fumbles around with his phone before unlocking it and displaying the open messaging app, still showing the latest texts in the conversation between him and his aforementioned boyfriend.

_" Got back safe. Love you C <3"_

_" Love you too babe, stay safe"_

It was sent at 9pm, just over an hour and a half ago. Read an hour and 20 ago. It was short and didn't give any details into how it went but it was enough knowing he was safe for another night. Every night for the past couple days he would receive an almost identical text, sometimes a pet name or two would get thrown in, and at varying times. A quick message to let him know he was still okay, still alive. It did wonders in calming Seer's fears about not being able to reach his boyfriend. Logically he knows he cant always be there to protect him, Realistically though he was handling this fact much more poorly.  
His anxiety was back, one of his many symptoms that told him that he wasn't managing his PTSD correctly. Another alarming sign was that he's tired again, and he knows it means he's not sleeping properly anymore. He could figure that out without factoring in the reappearance of his nightmares. He's also vaguely aware of the fact that KT's absence is causing him to neglect his sleeping medication due to the sheer stubbornness and insistence that he was fine.

All in all, not looking great.

The remaining members of his crew, Serraphea and the twins, were good enough company and provided a decent enough distraction during the day. Serraphea was usually fine on her own but the twins were technically his dependants and no matter how bad he (wasn't) getting he still had to look after them. They handled their own food mostly but someone had to make sure they didn't sneak off to cause trouble. It was at night when everybody else had turned to bed that things got rough. He had no one to distract him by teaching him ASL or asses to kick in mariokart. Just him, his thoughts, and Youtube.

He's spent the last couple hours watching videos on the platform in an effort to avoid being left alone with himself. Originally he was actually watching things he was interested in but somewhere in the last hour its just become clicking on the first video that caught his attention. He glances at the clock on the computer, _11:43pm_ , and lets out a sigh. At least it was working.

His attention is suddenly startled away from the screen by the sound of knocking on his door. He pauses the video that he hardly remembers clicking on and turns his head towards the sound

" Yeah?"

The door pushes open and one of the twins, Theo, walks in slowly. He catches her eyes scanning over him once or twice before the corners of her mouth curve down in the slightest frown and it doesn't take him long to figure out why.  
He's practically curled up in his office chair, arms resting on the desk and chin resting on his knee, oversized hoodie and an old t-shirt on that honestly probably belonged to KT. He knows it doesn't look great. His hair is a disaster from idly running his fingers through it and he briefly wonders if the teen knows he does that as a distraction from other unpleasant thoughts. He's pulled from his minds wandering by a soft thud and thats when he notices a glass of water, accompanied by two small tablets he quickly recognizes as his sleep medication, being placed on his desk.

" you haven't been taking them" when he looks to the teenager again she's looking at him with something akin to frustration and understanding fused into one. The hip lazily propped against the edge of his desk making her appear cool and relaxed but the hard set tension in her shoulders told him otherwise.

He sits up defensively at the accusation " why do you say that?"

" Because I know you're not? And I have proof? Like yesterday when we were out on that job. I saw you fumble your knife. On an easy maneuver i've seen you do while reading one of your books a hundred times. You're too damn good for something like that to happen just out of the blue without a reason"

He mentally curses himself. He remembers that, it was such a stupid mistake and he's lucky he moved his fingers in time. He thought nobody had caught the slip but _of course_ Theo did, years on the street, and years of picking fights making her too observant to miss something like that. An opening, a weakness. He stubbornly avoids her eyes as he nearly grumbles his retort

" Just a mistake. Those happen y'know"

It was. Even though it was stupid, it was just that. A mistake. He was _fine_.

" Bullshit" he jumps at the sudden volume and tension in the teens voice " I started keeping a better eye on you after that and I noticed you were doing a lot of stupid things. I think burning instant noodles was the worst. I mean cmon. The guy who can whip out full bowls of Hot Pot Mixed Rice like its nothing burns instant fucking noodles?!"

She sighs and scrubs at the bridge of her nose in audible frustration.

" im getting sidetracked. Point is. After that I knew something was up and, although I know its an invasion of privacy and stuff and you don't like anybody rooting through your things without permission, blah-blah-blah, I looked at your medication. Turns out I was right and you're _not_ taking it. Which means you're not sleeping, or at least not well. You're going to get hurt if you don't smarten up and quit being so damn stubborn"

He almost wants to find this funny, the image of a 17 year old scolding a full grown adult for not taking his medicine, but when he meets her eyes again and finds her brow knit in genuine concern any humour in the situation vanishes. His legs protest with sleep as he uncurls himself to sit properly and he takes the two tablets in his hand. He can see the tension visibly dissipate from her shoulders and he feels a strong wave of guilt hit him.

He was not fine.

He stares at the tablets in his hand for a second before talking quietly.  
" Sorry.. sometimes I forget I have this stuff for a reason"

She just shrugs as he pops the tablets into his mouth and downs the water.

" meh, its fine. We just care about you dude. I'm just glad you didn't argue with me more, I don't think I have the same patience as KT"

He lets out a short, genuine, laugh for the first time in what feels like days. It feels as if the weight that had settled in his chest had lifted, just a little bit, just enough to breathe again. He looks to the teen still leaning on his desk. Although she succeeded in getting him to take his medication she hasn't left yet, so instead he swings his chair around to face her fully as he reclines back.

" So, you just gonna chill in here for a bit now that you've successfully mothered me? I'm watching a fascinating video about—" he doesnt actually know what he was watching. He quickly wakes the screen up and reads the title earning a snort from the teen to his left—" birds of paradise from the 2000's. Real fascinating"

" nah, you can keep your weird documentaries from 200 something years ago" he feigns hurt and smiles when he sees the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile of her own before being smothered with an eye roll " just wanted to make sure someone was looking out for your dumb ass while KT's away"

He's half way through a snarky retort when he sees her bite her cheek as if chewing on more words but unable to find the right way to say it. He's spent a lot of time with the eldest twin over these last few years and if theres one thing he's figured out about her is that Theo's not one to get caught on her words easily. shes bold and brash, never afraid to say what shes thinking. Its part of what he admires about her. That is, Until now apparently. He's about to pry when she lets out a exaggerated groan and crosses her arms.

" ugh, look, C. I dont know how to say it but... You both mean a fucking lot to Ari and I, and you've done a lot of shit for me specifically. I want to help you back. So, if that means handing you some pills once in awhile then I'd happily do it as many times as your ass needs"

The statement catches him off guard. Several thoughts hit him all at once but its difficult to sort out what they are when his attention is more focused on a weird warmth in his chest. It makes his chest feel warm and feather light, but buried somewhere in all that is this little twinge of something else. It was familiar. The whole feeling was something he'd felt several times before. It was pride and a softness he can only describe as almost paternal. At a shifting to his side he's made aware that he hasn't said anything yet.

Theo's looking away from him, practically glaring at the floor in an effort to prevent any embarrassment from showing on tan cheeks. A fond sigh escapes him as he sits up and crosses his arms on his knees.

" Hey," the teen doesn't move but she does look over. " I really appreciate what you did for me just now. A lot actually. And I know that if 'T was here right now instead of you he'd also be scolding me for being a little shit, so, you did good. Hit the nail on the head"

Theo scoffs a laugh and when its met with his own quiet laughter she finally uncrosses her arms, tucking them in her jean pockets instead.

" I'm glad you two came back, Theo. When we first met back then"

" yeah, me too"

Theo gives him a genuine smile then, its small but soft and says the things she cant. The short silence is inevitably broken by the creak of his desk as she uses her hip to push off the furniture. She rolls her shoulders once, twice, before stretching her arms and yawning. He agree's with her on that. The melatonin in his medication is finally starting to kick in and he would love nothing more than to flop onto his bed and get some actual sleep.

" I better head to bed before I fall sleep in here. It smells like pizza and a lovesick idiot"

" yeah, yeah, get going punk"

He holds a fist out that the teen swiftly bumps back with her own before turning and heading back for the door. As much as he'd like to deny it, he needed this. The voice to talk sense back into him and then slipping into easy conversation. Someone to pull him out of his own head when he cant. Before she fully leaves his room he calls out to her once more, making her pause.

" Thank you"

Theo nods, throwing him a gentle wave over her shoulder "No problem. 'Night Seer"

" 'Night kid"

When the door clicks shut he turns back to his desk to quickly close out of his computer. His legs and back protest from being hunched in his chair as he stands, a quick stretch sorting out the worst of it. He nearly drags himself to the side of his bed, flipping the light switch off as he passes. It doesn't take him long after that to strip off the oversized hoodie followed by the headband for his mask and his glasses, setting them both on his side table and promptly collapsing into his bed. Holding the pillow he snagged from his boyfriends room close to his chest.

It might be difficult whenever KT leaves. He's the calm to his storm, the reasoning to his impulses. But as he listens to the quiet footsteps of the teenager as she pads back to her own room, and the distant chattering of Ari and Serraphea, he thinks that, maybe, as long as he still has them around, its not so bad.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after finishing this that I never explained why his mask wasnt actually on during this ( besides the headband ) and thats because its set a little later where he doesnt need to wear it at home as much! He also trusts Theo enough that he likely wouldnt have wanted it on anyways.
> 
> One day I'll start writing the actual story for these guys...  
> One day


End file.
